Broken Soul
by Demonlord5000
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLOODSUCKER! Three months after Bloodsucker, Stan, now a vampire, must face not only the threat of Alana's brother, but also the threat of vampire hunters. What's more, when Kyle learns that what Stan is now, it begins to tear a hole in their friendship.


*WHAM*

"I asked you a question!"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, you sick pervert!?"

*WHAM!*

"I won't fucking tell you anything!"

"Try me!"

"Alana, this is going nowhere!" Maria called from the rock she sat on.

"He'll break soon Maria."

"You said that five hours ago!"

"I thought it was two!" Alana said, looking down at the beaten man. She sighed. "You might as well answer my question! We know you're one of the vampire hunters!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Very well, if you won't cooperate, then you've forced me to do this!" That said, she leaned down and sank her fangs into the man's neck. He struggled through his binds but eventually fell limp. Alana straightened up with a grin. "Wake up!" The man's head snapped up, his eyes a dull gray and his face void of emotion. "Now, where have the rest of your little friends gone!?"

"We got a call from a man about his son." The man said in a monotone. "He thinks his son is a vampire."

"Why didn't you do this five hours ago Alan!?" Maria said in exasperation. Alana made a motion to silence her, before turning back to the man.

"Why does he think his son is a vampire?"

"Because he looks like one."

"Oh, and did the man say what his son's name was?"

"Yes."

"….Well!? What's his son's name!?"

"Stan Marsh." Alana's face contorted in rage. She thrust out her fist and punched the man in the skull, the force causing her whole fist to rip through and hit the tree behind him.

XXXXXX

"This town is a lot smaller then I remember it!" Maria yelled as Alana led her through the streets.

"Maria! Don't talk about this now!" Alana yelled back.

"Why are we even hurrying!? Stan can handle himself!"

"You don't know that! He's only been one of us for a few months!"

"You've been teaching him!"

"Most of the time we spent during those sessions was used to kiss!"

"Okay, first, Eeww! Second, That's fucking gross!" Alana stopped, causing Maria to slam into her back. The older vampire turned to look at her sister.

"There's nothing wrong with kissing Maria!"

"Yes there is! You have your mouth against someone else's mouth!"

"And sometimes our tongues in each other's mouths."

"EEWWW!" Alana laughed, patting Maria on the head.

"You'll learn to like it when you're older Maria."

"No I won't!"

"You say that now, but soon you'll have your tongue down a boy's throat and your hand down his pants!"

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Alana burst out laughing.

"Oh Maria."

"Weren't you in a hurry to find Stan?" Alana's eyes widened in realization, and she vanished in a cloud of black mist. "Oh sure, leave me behind why don't you!?" Maria asked sarcastically.

XXXXXX

Alana searched the town for over an hour, growing increasingly desperate over time. Just when she was about to consider giving up and hope for the best, the smell of blood reached her nose. Moving swiftly, she scaled a large building and once at the top she looked over the other side. She was met with a bloodbath. Several corpses littered the area, and blood was splattered all over the ground. Standing in the center of it all, was the vampire Alana had been looking for. Alana leapt down the building with joy.

"Stan!"

"Hey they attacked first so it was self defense- Oh it's just you." Stan said as he turned around. Alana was quick to embrace him.

"I was worried about you!"

"I can handle myself Alana."

"You sound like Maria!" Alana scoffed. Stan smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay Stan?"

"I'm fine, really, I am." Stan answered her. "They just came up to me and started asking questions. When I refused to let them test my blood they attacked."

"They'll do that." Stan chuckled.

"Listen, Alana, I don't think I should go back home for a while. Do you mind if I come stay at the castle with you?"

"Of course!" Alana replied, her face lighting up. "It's been so lonely there without you!"

"What about Maria?"

"I meant that in another way."


End file.
